How to be best friends with Chloe Sullivan
by That-Hamster-Wheel
Summary: Mera always wanted to know how she could be best friends with Chloe. Join her as she finds out how.


A/N: I really like A.C.'s wife Mera a lot and there isn't a lot of fanfiction with her and A.C. in it. I am hoping this turns out good. Thanks to my beta MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman for edits and friendship. Please read, enjoy, and review.

A.C. and Mera were back in town visiting for the week and they were staying on the Kent farm. Clark and Chloe insisted they stay with them instead of a stuffy motel. A.C. and Mera were so excited to take time off from being superheroes and just be a young married couple in love.

Chloe still had her work at Watchtower and Mera insisted on tagging along. It was because she had never been before, and wanted to see it for herself, besides she always though Chloe was amazing and wanted to spend more time with her.

A.C. offered to help Clark out on the farm for the week **.** He could control water and move large amounts of water at one time, watering the fields would be a piece of cake for him. Clark was so happy for the help. Clark always loved a helping hand because it was just him and Chloe, with Chloe always busy at Watchtower.

Chloe and Mera were at Watchtower and Oliver had just stopped by to check on his favorite sidekick. He brought Chloe her favorite latte and Mera some green tea. He didn't stay long, he just wanted to feed Chloe information about a new possible 33.1 lab location.

Mera was hanging out on the couch reading a book when Chloe startled her out of her thoughts. "Hey what are you reading?" Chloe asked when she looked over at Mera from her place in front of her computers.

"It's a book about a girl who dreams of having a best friend because all her life she has been lonely." Mera replied with a sad sorta smile and a lingering gaze at Chloe.

Chloe picked up on this and looked away from the computer screen again at Mera and said "You know I consider you a friend right?"

"Yes and I am happy about that. I consider you a friend too." Mera expressed in a serious tone, closing her forgotten book for the time being.

"So how does the book end? Does she ever find a best friend?" Chloe asked curiously.

"In the end she meets this amazing girl, they spend a whole week together and bond. At the end they part for a while because they live in different cities but they declare themselves best friends forever. And I know that sounds cheesy but it sounds perfect to me. This is my third time reading the book but it hits me every time." Mera answered honestly.

Chloe was touched by this answer and asked "We've been spending every day together this week. We've been having so much fun together and you really seem to fit in well at Watchtower. Would you consider us best friends? I know I would."

Mera thought about it and replied "I'm like the girl in the book. I've never had anyone to call a best friend because my powers have kept me from making friends. Until I met A.C. and fell in love, I never had anyone. Hearing you say you want us to be best friends makes me happy Chloe. I really like you and now I can finally feel happy like the girl in the book." Mera replied smiling.

She got up from the couch and raced over to Chloe, who was at the computers and gave her a big hug. Chloe and Mera fell to the floor with a large thump and burst out laughing. "I know we live in different cities but I think we will be best friends forever as cheesy as that sounds." Mera said with a chuckle.

"The best there ever was." Chloe replied after clutching her stomach from laughing so hard.

This is how Clark and A.C. found them moments later, in a mess of tangled limbs laughing together on Chloe's office floor. After exchanging confused glances, A.C. Looked down to his wife, "Hey Mera honey what happened here? Are you causing trouble for Chloe?" A.C. asked curiously.

"No but guess what A.C.. I am just like that girl in the book I have been reading." Mera replied with a huge smile on her face.

It took him a moment to figure it out before he leaned over to Clark and said "I think those two are best friends."

"What makes you say that?" Clark asked while looking at Mera hugging Chloe's waist on the floor.

"Long story short; I'm all Mera has because of her powers and Chloe is the first person to accept her for who she is, after me. Look at them Clark. I have never seen her so happy, so that must mean she finally found a best friend in someone." A.C. answered thoughtfully.

"You know something, Chloe has trouble letting people in sometimes but she looks so happy right now too. I'm glad she has Mera." Clark said before letting out a little chuckle.

"I'm glad it's Chloe because she is nothing but amazing to all of us Clark. You sure hit the jackpot with her." A.C. replied with a smile.

Chloe got up and extended a hand to Mera to help her up. She took her hand and let Chloe pull her up off the floor. They both walked over to Clark and A.C. respectively and gave them big warm hugs. "What do you say we order Chinese food and watch a movie here. Clark can always zip over to pick it up." Chloe suggested.

"Sure that sounds okay with us right Mera? Only no seafood, we can't eat any potential ocean friends." A.C. replied in a serious tone.

Chloe and Mera enjoyed the rest of the day together with Clark and A.C., some yummy Chinese food and a cheesy movie. They were so glad they had found a best friend in each other. Mera finally found out how to be best friends with Chloe and she couldn't be happier.

The end

A/N: I don't know why Mera isn't featured in more stories. I had so much fun writing her and Chloe.


End file.
